Paint Me A Story
by UchihaBloodline
Summary: "Art student Uzumaki Naruto firmly believes no artist should limit their inspiration to just one muse, but instead find beauty in everything. When he meets literature student Uchiha Sasuke, the whole world turns a new shade of beautiful. He later realizes, that there's a lot more to Sasuke than deep dark eyes and silky black hair" Eating Disorder AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, may I see you after class?" blue eyes looked up from the empty canvas on his desk to look at the board, where Hatake Kakashi, his art teacher stood, gray hair tussled on top of a black bandana that extended all across his face except for one of his eyes. Naruto could tell he wasn't happy by the pointed look he was giving him. He nodded nonetheless.

He heard a snicker behind him, and rolled his eyes, he already knew where that came from. He briefly wondered if smacking his black haired classmate with his dirty paint brushes was against the policy of the university, it probably was.

"You fucking Hatake now?" a smooth, slightly feminine voice said. There was a mocking tone in it, the blonde could tell his friend wasn't serious, but he wasn't in the mood for his witty comments today.

"Shut the fuck up, Sai" he grumbled, taking a breath and pushing his blonde locks out of his eyes, Sai simply patted his back and he gathered his tools just as the bell rang. Then walked up to the desk, where Kakashi was quietly sketching as students emptied the classroom.

"You wanted to talk to me?" his teacher ignored him for a good two minutes, he tapped his foot against the floor in frustration, he had lunch now and was starving.

His thoughts were a train of "Kakashi, I swear to all that is holy, if you do not look up from that sketchbook in this second, I will shove your pencils up your ass-"

"So, Naruto. Let's cut the chase, yeah?" Kakashi looked up at him before he could finish his thought, smiling softly under the mask. It intriguied Naruto, to say the least, why his teacher never took off his mask or why he never revealed his other eye. He knew asking was pointless, he'd tried several times to no avail, it didn't stop him from being curious though, he'd actually drawn six paintings of his teacher during the beginning of his career, each one of them illustrated different alternatives to what he thought Kakashi might look like under all those layers. Kakashi had chuckled, praised him on his work and told him none of them were accurate. Still, Naruto was convinced there was a small nose with high cheekbones and a strong jawline topped off with thin lips underneath that mask.

"I don't understand what's going on" Naruto murmured angrily, snapping back from his thoughts, why was he here? He hasn't failed any exams-  
"Yes you do" the older man answered.

Okay, maybe he did. A little bit.  
He hadn't presented the name or idea behind his final project. And he had 6 months to do it. He was supposed to at least present his initial sketches or ideas last week. And he hadn't.

"I just.. Give me some time. I'm really not inspired Kakashi, I don't like to half ass things" he sighed, looking away. He was one to paint for hours and never get tired, never run out of ideas, but lately he couldn't find the will to draw a thing, he needed a spark, something.. Anything.

He'd tried going back to his home last weekend. Thinking perhaps seeing his father and mother plus connecting with his childhood would help out with how he had been feeling. And nothing.

"You know you're one of my favorite students ..Kakashi admitted, loosening up his tie and rubbing his chin, Naruto smiled sheepishly, the teacher rolled his eyes -which is why I'm going to give you more time, and also, as an artist, I understand art block. But boy, you and I know this isn't an assignment you can finish the night before" he held up his finger before Naruto interrupted him with the usual "you don't know the power of adrenaline and Redbull"

"As I was saying, this project is long and should be meaningful to you. So please do it with time. And perhaps something or rather someone, could make this artblock of yours disappear"  
Naruto snorted.

\- "A muse? You want me to just find one? It doesn't work like that, you know it.. I can't just go to Walmart and ask for a fucking muse, Kakashi" he argued.

Kakashi tossed his pencil at the students head, who managed to duck and snicker just in time. "I know, idiot. All I'm saying, is that finding someone or something who inspires you might be what you need. It won't happen fast, and you certainly won't choose your muse. They'll choose you"

"Same way the wand chooses the wizard?" Naruto grinned one of his signature foxy grins. Earning a glare from Kakashi.

"Jesus Christ kid, those jokes of yours. Just don't be so opposed to the idea" Kakashi pointed, the blonde sighed.

"I'm not opposed per say" he shifted his weight from one foot to the other "I just think an artist should find inspiration in all things, not just one" and there it was, that look of absolute determination and fire in Naruto's eyes he got whenever he talked about something he was passionate about. It was one of the main things that had intrigued Kakashi when the boy had introduced himself the first day of class, the man knew the blue eyed boy with the whiskers would go far before even seeing his drawings.

"And while that's true, m'boy , your muse will be the one thing who will make you see the rest of the world with different eyes, your muse will help you find beauty in everything, and link it to themselves"

Naruto had to admit, Kakashi could have his moments, the man knew what he was saying, and considering how desperate he was for any bit of inspiration, he was willing to open his mind to the idea.

"I will think about it" Kakashi nodded, seeming satisfied and opened his drawer to pull out a new sharpened pencil (how many of those did he have?)

"Alright, it's all I ask"

-  
Two weeks later

"Ni-San, where is my blue coat?" Sasuke asked as he laced his black converse, the joints of his knees ached everytime he did this, but he had grown used to it by now. His brother emerged from the kitchen, buttoning the sleeve of his white button up, his long, black hair cascaded down his broad shoulders, Sasuke wished every single day that he looked like his brother, lean but muscular, elegant, strong, porcelain skin, high cheekbones.. compared to him, Itachi was a Greek god sculpted from marble, while he was just chubby and soft in all the wrong places, even though he was a couple inches taller than Itachi. He was thick, gigantic thighs, he was a soft, pronounced tummy, he was fat, wobbly arms. No matter how little he ate, no matter what diet he followed Itachi was always better looking and would always be. Even the two stress marks Itachi had around his nose suited him and gave him an air of superiority and wisdom. Sasuke was no competition and would never be.

That didn't mean he wouldn't do his best to match him, though. So Sasuke always took care of what he ate. And he had made progress, despite everything.

"There was a rotten sandwich in the big pocket. The one I made for you a couple weeks ago, so I sent it to get washed" his brother replied, fixing him with narrowed eyes that were searching him from head to toe.

Sasuke paled a little, he had forgotten about that sandwich, what if Itachi started asking questions? He couldn't get his brother worried, Itachi would chain him to a bed post and force feed him if he found out Sasuke was skipping meals. So no, he couldn't know. His brother was giving him a scrutinizing look, so he knew he had to lie-and fast.

"Oh. That day I forgot you had made me breakfast and picked up some food at Starbucks. And then I didn't use the coat away for a few days, so I guess the sandwich went bad. Sorry " Itachi seemed to believe his lie, his eyes softening and nodding before disappearing into the kitchen again. Sasuke sighed, feeling guilty for lying to him, but it wasn't his choice, he had to. He took a deep sigh, grabbing a black coat from the hanger and putting it on. He felt his stomach clench when the smell of eggs and sausage hit his nostrils, but that amount of calories was not something he could allow himself to eat. Not if he wanted to look good anyway.

He unlocked the door, and whipped his glasses with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Wait! Sasuke. I made breakfast" every muscle and bone in sasuke's body was begging him to say yes, to give them some sort of nutrition, but he put on the best smile he could muster and turned around. His cousin stood infront of him wearing a black apron with the Uchiha symbol on it (really?), thick but soft curls framing his face and strong jawline. He was taller than Sasuke himself, and had been living with them since the incident.

"Actually, Shisui, I'm craving these scones that the university's cafeteria sells, I'll pick up a couple and have them for breakfast" Shisui frowned.

"Are you sure? You rarely eat breakfast with us these days" Sasuke tried his best to keep on his usual stoic expression, obligating himself not to look nervous Infront of Shisui. He really did not need his cousin to force him to eat breakfast with them. He'd have to purge it and his throat was still sore from two nights ago when he'd had dinner with them and they insisted he had some cake afterwards, no matter how many times he said wasn't feeling well and was full. In his defense, he HAD been full, his stomach couldn't hold down that much food anymore. So Sasuke had had to purge the entire piece of cake he had eaten, plus the small portion of dinner. It had been a lot so he did his best to appear unfazed.

"I'm sure, I've just been waking up earlier than you guys on most days and eat before you two do. You've been waking up too late" he gritted his teeth when his stomach started clenching again and noticed a light blush appear on Shisui's cheeks who suddenly glanced in every direction but sasuke's face. What was that about anyway?

The frown between his cousin's brows seemed to disappear, before he nodded and walked into the kitchen, spatula still in hand.

Sasuke left the house before anyone else could question him, and started walking towards his car. He unlocked the matte black Audi and stepped inside, starting it and letting it heat for a moment. His teeth were chattering, the weather was too cold today, colder than usual; so sadly no food today simply wouldn't do. He clicked on the screen infront of him and his playlist started playing. It had a mixture of My chemical romance, Starset, three days grace, fall out boy, bring me the horizon, five finger death punch and other bands he enjoyed. He drove and stopped in front of his campus, parking in the closest spot to his classroom he could find. Walking a lot exhausted him completely, specially around this time of the year. His joints would ache from lack of nutrients. Sighing and telling himself he didn't have a choice he reached over to his bag and pulled out a slice of diet bread for now and a handful of almonds to chew throughout the day. If he wanted to get through this day, he'd have to eat some carbohydrates to keep his body warm, he'd just skip lunch to make up for it. His classes didn't start for another thirty minutes, so he took a bite from the bread, chewing slowly and fighting the urge to purge. His throat felt itchy, almost begging him to take the food out of his body. So he opened a bottle of warm water he had on hand and chugged down half of it. Warm water always made him feel full.

He finished half of his bread and got out of the car, grabbing his bag from the co pilot's seat and tossing the other half in the bin. He had two lectures today, but he'd told his brother and cousin he had three so he could skip lunch at home. His career was one of the few things he liked about himself, literature was calming, writing was soothing. When he locked himself in his room and wrote for hours on end he didn't feel the clenching of his stomach, he didn't remember about the fat on his hips, it was just him and the clicking of his keyboard and the flow of his ideas. When he read it was just the smell of new books and the rivers of words. He loved it, even if his skills weren't that good and he'd never amount to anything with them.

He made his way to the coffee shop in the middle of campus to purchase his regular cup of green tea.

—  
"I'm telling you, Kiba. It's really not gonna happen" Naruto handed the cashier a 20 dollar bill and picked up the turkey sandwiches and orange juices from the counter. Kiba sighed deeply, grabbing the change and flopping down on the chair of an empty table. How many times had he heard this in the past few days?

"You can't loose hope, Naruto" he argued, like he always did; because Naruto was nothing if not determined but sometimes he needed a little push in the right direction, a little motivation. The only problem was the boy had been sulking for days and Kiba was getting tired of it. Try cheering up someone who hasn't stopped listening to Welcome to the Black Parade in about five days.

"But if I don't get inspired or find a muse or whatever, I'm not gonna present a good final project and I'm gonna fail and I'll have to repeat the semester and then I won't graduate and I'll live on the streets-" Naruto's babbling was interrupted by Kiba reaching out across the table and smacking his forehead, leaving his sun kissed skin with a red hand imprint. He muttered "rude" and rubbed at his head.

The dark haired boy unscrewed the cap of his juice and took a long sip. "You're overthinking it, just let it happen Naruto. I promise it will, you're a good artist-

Naruto, of course, scoffed at this.

"Good? GOOD? I need to be great! Not just good" he all but shrieked, not even his best mate thought he was great! What was he going to do? He'd disappoint Kakashi, he'd disappoint his parents, he'd disappoint everyone who rooted for him.

"Can you stop yelling? I think even China heard about your lack of talent" a deep, smooth voice said from behind him. Kiba's jaw dropped and his brows raised so dramatically Naruto would have found it funny if the situation were different. He turned around to find a thin boy, with long legs and black spiky hair. His eyes though, that's what captured naruto's attention the most, they had an almond shape and were the deepest black he'd ever seen, contrasting perfectly with his creamy white skin. This boy was gorgeous.

And an asshole as well, apparently.. Because what the fuck had he just said?

"Excuse me?" Naruto locked eyes with the boy who simply smirked at him. What was this guy's problem anyway?

"I said stop yelling, it's annoying" Pretty boy (yes Naruto had given him that nickname from the get go) replied, glancing at his watch. Alright, that did it. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, bastard" he spat. Kiba was still looking at them like he could not believe his own eyes. He was torn between getting the hell out of there to avoid the sure embarrassment that was about to come or be a good friend and stay around. The first option seemed so much better, but he decided against it.

"And I'm really fucking talented, just so you know" he added. The boy's smirk widened and he took a sip of his cup.

"I'm sure you are. If drawing stick figures is talent" he remarked, seemingly bored with the conversation. Naruto was going to kill this kid. So he made to surge forward, but felt a strong hand grab his wrist.

"ALRIGHT! Alright Naruto. Calm down. It's not worth it" Kiba reached out and grabbed naruto's sleeve. Stopping him from getting up. People were staring at this point, with curious and interested glances. Christ, people love drama don't they?

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but if you think I won't beat up your scrawny ass next time you've got a new one coming" Naruto growled, glaring at the kid who visibly tensed at his words and glared back. Naruto smiled to himself, he'd finally gotten a reaction out of the boy other than smirking and looking as if he'd rather be in a barn giving a pig a bath instead of talking to him.

"I'm not scrawny" he responded calmly, fingers visibly tightening around his cup, glasses pushed down to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah you are dude" Kiba chuckled, trying to somehow disperse the tension that had built up between the two. They were intently staring at each other and if Kiba didn't know better he'd think they were about to bone right there in the coffee shop. That was not a mental imagine he needed. "Let's calm down, yeah?" he continued, giving his best friend a stern look.

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered, glaring at them and exiting the coffee shop quickly. Naruto's eyes did not leave his back.

"What the fuck was wrong with that guy?" He yelled.

"God he's such a jerk!" Naruto got up from the table without bothering to finish his breakfast. And left the coffee shop as well. With his brown haired friend struggling to keep up with him.

He paced quickly through campus, God he was furious- he'd show that guy not to mess with him again. So he thought because he was gorgeous and shit he could get away with being an asshole? Not on Naruto's watch.

–  
Scrawny? Sasuke was anything BUT, the guy had probably just told him that to establish some sort of dominance. But he had been annoying, and deserved what Sasuke had said. Who decides to have an emotional breakdown in the middle of a coffee shop in the early morning? That's just asking to be called out. He quickly made his way to his classroom and sat on his bench. Today was going to be a long day. But at least he had some almonds to chew on through out it, hopefully they'd distract him.

–

"Wow Naruto, that's impressive" his friend remarked, brushing her pink locks out of her face. He had ignored the teacher for most of his first lecture and what had started off as a quick sketch ended as a full on painting session under a tree in his campus after his lecture was over. Sakura, his friend since he was in highschool, had found him while walking by and sat down next to him.

"You think? I just can't stop drawing" he said, shuffling through Sakura's bag to fetch one of the protein bars the girl always carried with her, in the middle of storming out of the coffee shop he had forgotten to finish his breakfast and was starving now. He bit the chocolate flavored bar and eyed the drawings, they were different versions of the same deep black eyes and annoying smirk he'd seen this morning. The boy was a jerk, but he was beautiful and interesting to draw. He'd made Naruto so angry, he'd spent his entire morning sketching his feelings and frustration away. His favorite was the one where the boy had a tight grip of his cup and his glasses were pushed down, elegant dark brow perked up near his hairline, the one he'd drawn on the paper with edgy tones such as muted purples, muted dark blues and muted grays/blacks, he'd also made sure to shadow as much as he could, it just seemed to fit the gloomy boy. The lines on his face were thin and delicate, changing into a much thicker and bolder set of lines when you detailed his spiky dark hair. It was beautiful, muted tones with dramatic contrasts. It was naruto's favorite so far.

"Over here, Kiba" Sakura yelled, motioning for their friend to come over. He stopped when he saw Naruto furiously sketching, it was almost comical.

"Wow dude, you're finally drawing? Let me see" Kiba snatched up a few of the drawings and held them infront of him, examining each one of them. They were beautiful, a little messy, from how quickly Naruto moved from one to the next and all looked fairly similar. Kiba wondered who's eyes and hair Naruto had been drawing so many times, he wondered who had finally inspired his best friend.

Suddenly it clicked in Kiba's head. His eyes widened.

"Naruto.. Is this.. The emo kid from the coffee shop?" He asked, Naruto blushed a bit, the movements of his hand on the paper stopping for a brief moment. And Sakura gave them an odd look.

"I just. Yeah" Kiba hadn't missed the blush on his friends cheeks and smiled so wide it threw naruto off for a second. Sakura positively squealed.

"Dude. I think you just found your muse"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, I think you just found your muse" Kiba confessed with that shit eating grin of his that never failed to piss his best friend off. Naruto gave him a look that told him he didn't appreciate his choice of commentary this morning. Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at this, the blonde simply rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"The guy got some emotion out of me. Doesn't mean he's my fucking muse, Kiba" he spat. Isn't your muse someone you immediately click with and the world just turns into a bunch of fireworks around the two of you when you meet them? Aren't you supposed to not ever want to let them go? The only thing he had wanted to do in that moment is strangle the kid.

And maybe fuck the sassiness out of him, too.

"Who is he anyway?" Sakura asked as she opened her anatomy book and began highlighting the most important paragraphs, the book was huge and she was highlighting pretty much everything. Sometimes he didn't understand why she didn't choose an easier career, med school seemed like a nightmare to him.

He'd met her during his freshman year of Highschool and had spent a good six months to a year completely infatuated by her. They hit it off right away and became very close, but she never saw him as anything other than a best friend, even if he tried to compliment how she looked, even if he got her flowers and a CD of her favorite artist on her birthday; nothing seemed to work. So Naruto eventually got over it and accepted it would never happen. He's kind of grateful now it never did though, he didn't want to risk the friendship he had with the girl. Compared to most girls, Sakura had light pink hair and green emerald eyes, they looked beautiful with her creamy colored skin. Naruto remembered all the times she had spent Infront of the mirror complaining about her small breasts and small bum while he laid on her bed doing homework. The blond, despite not having a crush on her anymore thinks she is absolutely perfect the way she is. Try convincing Sakura of that though.

As for Kiba, he'd met the guy on the first day of college, he had enthusiastically introduced himself as soon as Naruto had set foot on their shared dorm room. Then asked him if he wanted to go for beers and pizza. Naruto had been sold as soon as those words had left the brunette's mouth. They shared a lot of interests, like their music and their love for Assassins Creed. It wasn't a surprise to Naruto when he found out Kiba was becoming a veterinarian. It seemed to fit him. (The guy had more pictures of his dogs than with his mother, for the love of God).

"Some kid who thought it was alright to tell me to shut up because I was being "too loud" in the university's coffee shop" He explained, accentuating his statement with a pout.

"That doesn't sound like someone who should be Naruto's muse" Sakura remarked. But she couldn't lie, it wasn't easy to make Naruto mad, he usually preferred to stay calm while she did most of the screaming- so this boy had to be something else.

"In muse's defense, Naruto was being really annoyingly loud" Kiba ducked away from the ball of paper Naruto tossed at his head with a muttered "asshole"

"Still doesn't give him a right to be a dick. And he's not my muse. Stop calling him that. I don't even need him to get inspired" he chirped and took another bite of his granola bar.  
-

Okay. Maybe he did, a little bit.

It's not as if he could concentrate on anything else now. He'd had a couple of dreams about nameless jerk boy in the past week. And he'd seen him the other day sitting on a bench with a guy Naruto recognized: Hyuuga Neji, business major. The boy had been reading a book, wearing a black sweater and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black velvet boots. He looked like he'd just come out of a photoshoot and Naruto almost slammed into a pole because he could. not. stop. looking. He'd missed most of his first lecture just so he could sit down near him (but not in a place where the boy could see him) and stared at him, watching the way his delicate fingers swiped the pages, the look on his eyes told he was heavily engrossed about whatever it was that he was reading but he'd occasionally look at Hyuuga and participate in the conversation. The look of concentration on his face was absolutely adorable. And Naruto loved the way the bright scenery of orange trees and fallen leaves behind the boy looked in contrast to his dark clothes. He was almost like a white rose in a world where only red roses existed. And Naruto found himself drawing him on the bench, with the same concentration and elegance he had, but he was surrounded by white roses and had one dangling from his hand lazily, book in his lap. He also drew the boy sitting with his elbows on his knees and his face resting on his forearms, half of it hidden behind the sleeves of the sweater, in a way where you could see his dark eyes staring intently at you like he knew all your secrets and the glasses were pushed down his nose. He was on top of burnt orange leaves with his book laying beside him, wearing nothing but the dark sweater that was too big for him and showed his collarbones and one of his shoulders, his legs bare. He looked breath taking with dark dramatic tones and Naruto couldn't believe how he hadn't noticed before how beautiful the areas that surrounded the benches were even though he'd sat there countless of times during lunches and free periods. Suddenly he remembered Kakashi's words.

"Your muse will be the one thing who will make you see the rest of the world with different eyes, your muse will help you find beauty in everything, and link it to themselves"

Son of a bitch.

But how could a boy that he rarely knew and didn't even like be his muse? Why were the Gods always testing him? It was probably Naruto just wanting to prove himself and his talent to the boy. Nothing else. That was probably it.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew when he was being watched, for fuck sake. What was the idiot's issue? He'd called him out on being annoying and now the boy was obsessed with just staring at him thinking he didn't know. Sasuke hadn't missed the glances the boy would throw his way while he sketched. What was that about anyway? Was the boy trying to prove himself to Sasuke? Talk about self conscious.

Not that Sasuke was one to talk.

Neji had pointed it out that day, being the genius he is. He'd told Sasuke the boy was staring at them, specifically him, and asked if he was in any way involved with the blond. To which Sasuke had scoffed, crossed his arms and said "as if". Neji was smarter than that though and he'd noticed the way sasuke's cheeks had turned pink and how he would "casually" look up to see if the artist was still looking at him.

Sasuke couldn't say the boy didn't intrigue him, who the hell did that anyway? Stare at someone for thirty minutes straight. Sasuke would probably get a little bit more mad, if the boy wasn't so attractive.

It was a bit hard to get mad at someone with the biggest and bluest eyes he'd ever seen. And with that smile of his that took up his whole face. And the guy looked like his skin had been kissed by the sun gods and he even noticed in the coffee shop that he had a few freckles on his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. I mean really? Freckles? As if he needed to look cuter.

It made Sasuke feel uneasy.

However, he'd rather die than admit that to anyone.

He snapped from his thoughts when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and accepted the call from Itachi, moving the phone to his ear.

"Hello"  
"Sasuke? Where are you?"  
"I had a late lecture today, I'm on campus"

Sasuke hadn't had a late class. But he'd wanted to avoid Shisui's lunch, so he had stayed in campus and simply went to the library to fetch one of his favorite novels, Hamlet, and re-read it. He'd spent the day chewing on some chopped cucumbers and drinking a lot of water. It put the aches and contractions of his stomach at ease.

"Well come home as soon as you can, Shisui made dinner and he's mad that you missed lunch. He made us lasagna, it'd be rude for you to miss again" Sasuke's heartbeat picked up at the mention of something as greasy and caloric as lasagna. He'd have to purge it out, no doubt. And make sure to eat as little as possible.

"Alright, I'll be there. Give me twenty minutes" he hung up before his brother could say anything else like "pick up some pie on your way home" (God forbid) and got up from the spot where he'd seated himself in an isolated corner of the Library. It was quiet and peaceful. He ignored the pain on his joints as he made an effort to get up and headed towards his car. The cold weather seeping into his bones immediately as he exited the library. Sasuke didn't understand why he was always so damn cold, he didn't use to be like this a few years back.

He reached the house he shared with his brother and cousin a little before 7 pm. As soon as he entered the house the smell of cheese hit his nostrils, making his stomach churn and twist in protest. He greeted Itachi and Shisui quickly then made his way upstairs, to change into comfortable clothes. He had to stop halfway through the staircase to take a few deep breaths, his joints ached heavily and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest at the exercise. He changed his jeans to a pair of baggy sweatpants and an oversized sweater. It made no sense to shower now, since in about two hours he'd be drenched in his own vomit. He shivered at the thought.

He walked downstairs just as Itachi finished setting up the small table and quietly took a seat. Shisui chose that moment to walk in with the pan in his hand, placing it on the table. Sasuke's mouth watered, but his brain wasn't happy with the idea.

"We've already let it cool down for about thirty minutes. It's impossible to cut it unless it's a bit colder" Shisui remarked, and he began scooping a piece on his plate and then everyone else's.

Sasuke eyed the piece hatefully. He'd have to chew slowly and as much as he could. Cheese was a bitch when it went back up. Thankfully he wouldn't have to eat the whole piece. He'd mastered his techniques at this point.

He carefully picked up his fork and cut up a bite of lasagna. Bringing the fork to his mouth but stopping it before it reached it. Sasuke had learned that this unconsciously gave others the illusion that the bite had made it to his when it actually hadn't.

"How have been your classes, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, Shisui looked up from his plate and waited for his response.

"Everything's going good, most of the classes are ridiculously easy. I sit and read through most of them" they eyed him for a second before giving him a smile. He returned it.

"Anything interesting you've been writing lately?" It seemed as if his brother was really interested in making Sasuke the main topic of the conversation. He bit half of the bite on his fork and chewed on it slowly. Cringing as he realized how the cheese would be when he purged it.

"Not really, no" his brother eyed him sadly for a moment before nodding. Sasuke repeated the action of bringing the fork to his mouth without it ever actually making it inside. Then asked them about their days. They started a conversation where they talked about Shisui and Itachi's work. They'd taken the family business as soon as Fugaku and Mikoto had passed away three years ago. Ever since they were CEOs of Uchiha INC. They shared anecdotes of their co-workers and the three laughed, the conversation flowing easily. Sasuke loved his family, despite trying to avoid them lately. He was reminded of how much he appreciated how comfortable he felt around them. He cut part of his food into tiny pieces. And began scooping out the layers of meat in between the cheese and white cream. He'd rather eat the protein than the dairies. So when he noticed that Itachi and Shisui were almost done with their food, he began placing the meat in his mouth, chewing well and swallowing. Reminding himself that he'd purge it within the next thirty minutes so there was nothing to worry about. His stomach seemed relieved that he was feeding it demanding more, that wouldn't happen.

He finished the meat on his lasagna and got up before his family could look at his half eaten, half cut into tiny pieces to make it seem smaller meal. Itachi had finished and Shisui was scooping himself another piece. He got his brother's plate and placed it on top of his to hide the evidence of extra food. He thanked his cousin on the delicious meal and made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a ziplock bag from the cabinet and placing his left overs on it. He couldn't throw them on the bin and risk someone finding them. He then washed the two dishes and made his way upstairs, thankful as always that there was a hallway separating the dining room and the kitchen so they wouldn't see him carrying a bag of left overs. He went to his room and fetched himself a towel and a change of clothEs and made his way downstairs again. This time heading for the backyard. Where he knew the garden's bathroom would be. His parents had built a big beautiful garden with a pool and a jacuzzi. And they had two bathrooms in it, along with a place for barbecues. Sasuke had chosen the bathroom because he knew with how big their mansion was, his brother and cousin wouldn't hear him throwing up from here, he stepped into the bathroom and started the shower even though he wouldn't be getting on it right now. But he preferred to block out the sound as much as he could. He dug his phone out of his pocket and blasted a song, then started taking off his clothes, no point in getting them dirty. He had to be quick, since he had a bit less than an hour to empty his stomach so it wouldn't absorb the calories in the lasagna. Once he was stripped to his boxers. He stood in front of his toilet and took his usual position. He'd found over the years that kneeling down wasn't as effective was standing up with your upper body bent forward. He took a deep breath and took his fingers to his mouth easing them down his throat.

The first couple of times he'd tried this it had taken him a while and he'd just spit out saliva. Now he was much more experienced (however morbid that may be) and his fingers worked almost expertly. He gagged a couple of times when they pressed down on his throat before he felt the first part of the food rise up. He then faced downwards and squatted harder, making sure none of the puke got on the floor, he didn't feel like cleaning today.

He felt waves of food rise up his throat and he gripped the toilet seat, trying to breathe through his nose. He put his fingers back on his throat and wiggled them. Another wave followed the first three. He cringed as he felt the acidic taste burn his throat. He shakily got up, grabbing a cup next to the sink and filling it up with water. He then chugged it down and went back to his position, repeating the process till he only saw water and small chunks of food.

Through research he'd found out that drinking water after emptying most of the contents of his stomach then emptying it again worked better. He leaned back when he was done, wiping his mouth the back of his hand. He hadn't noticed the tears that spilled out of his eyes, so he wiped them and shakily got up, flushing the toilet and getting in the shower to clean himself properly.

He sat in the shower floor and let the water hit his cold body for a while, before washing himself properly.

After he was done, he dried himself off and put on his sweatpants and sweater, along with his slippers. He pulled out an extra toothbrush, toothpaste and mouth wash he kept in the bathroom in case he forgot to bring the one he had at his bathroom inside the house.

He brushed his teeth, hissing at how sensitive they felt because of the acids and went back to his house with his things in hand, Throwing the leftovers on the big bin where he knows his family wouldn't find it. Just as he was about to go up the stairs-

"Sasuke, we're about to watch a movie, wanna join us?" He said yes and quickly (or as quickly as he could) went to his room, dropped his clothes and went towards the living room. He sat next to Shisui on the couch and Itachi brought all three of them a blanket and some popcorn. They all cuddled each other, as they usually did. With Shisui's arm across the couch, hand playing with Itachi's hair, Sasuke's head on his cousin's shoulder and Itachi leaning over his younger brother, stroking his arm on occasion.

Uchihas were known for cold and distant personalities, but after everything they'd gone through, Sasuke was more than happy to share a moment like this with his only family and his best friends. It was a ritual for them, once or twice a week to watch a movie together and cuddle on the couch. They were watching The Danish Girl tonight.  
-

"It's borderline disturbing at this point, Naruto. You need to talk to the guy" Nara Shikamaru, one of his closest friends stated while Naruto watched the boy enter the library he always seemed to spend his time in.

"How am I supposed to do that? He'll cuss me out or something" the blond argued. He was going crazy, he just needed to show the guy his work, impress him and move on so he wouldn't think about him again.

"He knows you're watching him" Naruto's head snapped up so fast he could have broken a few bones in the process and he all but shrieked a "what?"

"He looks up, from time to time to see if you're still watching him. Tries to be subtle about it, but I'm good at what I do" His friend smirked, crossing his arms under his head and watching the clouds.

"And you didn't think you should have told me? Damn it Shikamaru. You're the worst psychology major" he half heartedly yelled at his friend, he felt his ears heating up at the thought of the guy knowing he'd been watching him. That was so embarrassing.

"No. I'm the /best/ psychology major, specifically at reading body language" The blond rolled his eyes at his friend's correction and took a deep breath. Alright, he was going to do this, he was.

"See you around shika!" He yelled and waved as he jogged towards the library with a folder of his paintings in hand. He was going to show him the first one he'd drawn inspired by the boy gripping his tea cup and the one he'd drawn with the roses. No need for the boy to see the one where he was only wearing a sweater. He would probably get a restraint order.

He opened the door of the library just as the other was exiting, with two new books he hadn't been carrying when he walked in. The boy seemed surprised to see him, and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto realized he had stayed quiet for about 30 seconds when the boy started looking impatient. And he also realized he had been blocking the other's way. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Alright, it was time.

"Hey, uh what was your name again?" Smooth Uzumaki, really smooth. What a great way to start a conversation. The boy's eyes narrowed for a second before he smirked at him.

"I don't give my name to stalkers, idiot" he stated calmly, but Naruto didn't miss the mocking tone in his voice.

"Excuse me? Stalker?" Naruto exclaimed, was this guy for real? "I haven't stalked you, and don't call me idiot, bastard!"

"You've been watching me, like a god damn stalker" his voice sounded good when he cursed.

"Yes, because I've been drawing you!" SHIT. Wasn't supposed to say that so fast Naruto, you were supposed to invite him for coffee or something first, then drop the bomb, he's gonna think you're even more of a creep.

"You've been what?" He finally said after a long minute. If Naruto could describe the guy's face right now in a sentence. It would be "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You.. You said I was talentless. I'm here to prove to you, that I'm not" he stated firmly, nodding his head to himself. This would explain everything and hopefully the guy wouldn't call the police.

"You could have drawn a sunset if you wanted to prove your talent, not me, idiot"

Crap. He hadn't thought that one through.

"I.. Uh.. Just.. Can I just show you?" He pleaded, doing his best to give the guy his puppy eyes. Black eyes looked to the left of Naruto's face, as if he was contemplating about something close to his ear. Before looking at Naruto and nodding.

"Awesome! I'll take you for some tea or coffee or whatever you drink" he turned his back to the boy and began walking towards the coffee shop with his hands behind his head, smiling sheepishly that he'd managed to at least convince the guy to give him a chance.

For some reason, even though Sasuke had completely planned to say no to the blond's request, but then he'd given him this kicked puppy look and he hadn't been able to say no.

It was even stronger than Shisui's kicked puppy look. Sasuke didn't know that was possible. Plus, it's not like anyone had ever drawn him before, so he couldn't say he wasn't curious to see what the blond had accomplished.

He watched the boy as he walked in front of him with his hands clasped behind his head. This motion brought out his muscles underneath the thin sweater he was wearing. He looked really ripped and muscular, but maintaining a lean frame at the same time. Sasuke wished he looked like that.

Naruto bought him unsweetened green tea, even after Sasuke insisted he could pay for it himself.

They sat Infront of each other. Staring awkwardly as they sipped on their tea, well Sasuke got tea, Naruto had a caramel frappuccino with whipped cream. The dark eyed boy wondered how the idiot managed to keep that figure while consuming so many calories. His stomach churned in protest at the thought.

"So" the blond started "My name is Naruto, I'm an art major. Just so you know" he scratched behind his head nervously, flashing him a nervous smile "and uh, I wanted to show you my work" he began shuffling through his folder.

"Why me though? If you're talented you don't have to prove yourself to me" Sasuke was honestly confused as to why his comment had mattered so much to the guy.

"I know I don't. But you're nice to draw and I want to" he explained, his cheeks flaming up while he extended his arm to give Sasuke two of his paintings. Sasuke felt his stomach clench, but this time it was because of the blond - Naruto's comment. He grasped the papers and took a look at the first one.

He gasped quietly, yes-gasped. Naruto wasn't talented, he was phenomenal. He was surrounded by white roses while reading on a bench and holding one rose. It was perfect, you'd think it was him, the thing though, is Naruto had made him a lot skinnier than he was. Probably thinking Sasuke was thin under the baggy layers of clothes. But other than that, it was perfect. The second one was just as beautiful, but a lot more muted color wise. It was him the day they'd met, holding his usual cup of tea. He loved them. He truly did.

"This is... this is really good. They're amazing" he breathed. He felt somewhat flattered that the boy had taken the time to draw him. He'd even bothered to make him more attractive looking, cause Sasuke didn't look like that, he knew he didn't. Naruto's shoulders sagged in relief and he smiled so big Sasuke thought he might go blind.

"Really? You like them?" Naruto would never admit he almost squealed at the compliment, it was great, seeing the boy who always had a frown or glare set on his face praising his work. He was extremely happy.

And now hopefully he could move on with his life, and start working on his project. He'd finally make fun of Kiba and assure him this boy wasn't his muse or anything of that sort. Just someone that had gotten a rise out of him. That was- until the boy looked up from the paintings, cheeks slightly tinted. And he- for fuck sake. He looked at Naruto with those deep eyes of his, which Naruto had noticed had long and thick eyelashes that curved against his cheeks when he looked down. And then, He gave him a small smile. A genuine smile with no intentions of sarcasm.

"Not bad for an idiot. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, by the way"

Naruto knew he was screwed the moment Sasuke had smiled at him like that.

"Oh man, this is fucking hilarious" Kiba was laying on their couch clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly. Naruto did not find the situation as amusing.

"It's not funny" he grumbled, glaring at his best friend. He needed new friends, he really did. All of them were traitors who made fun of him. Kiba, Shikamaru, well not Sakura-

"Yeah it is" okay, Sakura too. She giggled at him when he flipped them off.

"Here I am thinking it's all over and I'll finally get some peace of mind but no. Dude decided to smile at me and manages to look like a damn fallen angel while doing it. And he's all sarcastic comments and witty comebacks. He always has this stoic ice princess look on his face. And I should dislike his entire existence. But I don't" he whined, throwing his hands in the air and glaring at the wall. "How can you hate a man that has this gorgeous, handsome face. Aristocratic nose and lips that look almost feminine with a pair of black, deep eyes that probably hold the meaning of the fucking universe in them. He looks like a god damn painting" Naruto hated how Sasuke Uchiha was the kind of man who grew more beautiful the more you stared at him. And thus you never got tired of looking at him, because there's always something new to notice. Like the way his lashes grace his cheeks or his strong jawline gives him an air of superiority. It was exhausting. Beautifully so. Every artist's dream, but Naruto's current nightmare.

"So you like a guy, big deal, it's 2016" Kiba shrugged, throwing a pillow at Naruto's head.

"Can we -ouch, you fuck- not pretend that I'm having some sort of homosexual epiphany? I'm pretty sure I've known I'm bisexual since the age of 14" he remarked "I mean Kiba, We even got drunk and ma-" His speech was cut short as Kiba hurled another pillow at his head, more forcefully this time.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I WAS DRUNK AND IT WAS A DAMN ACCIDENT" he shrieked loudly, Naruto smirked, Kiba hated talking about it. Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth opened in an "O" shape.

"Oh my GOD. You kissed?" The blond wiggled his eyebrows at her and smiled, She laughed loudly.

"You don't shove your tongue down a man's throat on accident, m'boy" he corrected, Sakura only laughed harder. Kiba glared at him, mouthing a "I will hurt you" to his roommate. Naruto didn't feel threatened.

"Anyway" Sakura started, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes "It's definitely not normal to have about 20 sketches of a boy smiling, Naruto. You need to talk to him about it" she continued. He all but whined.

"But how? How do you tell a guy that?" He asked; Sasuke would be freaked out. Probably throw his ass in jail.

"That's the thing though" she stated, moving to sit next to him on the couch's armrest "You don't have to tell him now, just befriend him; get to know him, hang out with him more. And if you become closer and you come up with an idea that involves him, you can ask for his permission to be part of your project" Sakura's point made a lot of sense, he looked over at Kiba who simply shrugged and nodded his head.

"Anyway, who wants to go to the sushi bar across the street?" They both nodded excitedly at Kiba's question. He picked up his wallet, keys and phone. He'd worry about how to befriend a guy as closed in as Sasuke tomorrow.

'Shisui and I won't be home tonight till 11:30 or so, we've got a lot of work at the office'  
'Alright, should I cook something for you?'  
'No. We'll order takeout'

Sasuke exhaled in relief, no dinner tonight. He did think it was weird, his brother and his cousin were never late home and his father never was either when he was the company's CEO. But lately this would happen once or twice a month. He didn't ask though, since he had no interest in the family business. He stared at the paper he had carefully tucked in one of his books, a small sketch that Naruto had given him at the coffee shop, he hadn't asked the blond boy to do that, the other had just insisted. It was a small, kind of messy sketch of Sasuke writing something down on his computer on what he recognized was the university's cafeteria during lunch. A place he usually preferred to avoid at all costs but had accompanied Neji to the other day when the boy had asked. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose and his fingers were on the keyboard. And only the top half of his body was drawn. He wasn't staring at the computer though, just staring ahead. There was a sincerity in his eyes that just caught him off guard. It gave him the feeling that Naruto could read him, because even though he was smirking slightly at something (probably something Neji had said) it didn't meet his eyes. They were just blank and cold.

He poured himself a glass of water and sat infront of the TV, wrapping a blanket around himself and flipping through the channels, he sighed in relief as the pain in his knees toned down. His mind kept drifting back to the blond boy, Naruto. The drawings had been beautiful, and Naruto was, to say the least, a bundle of energy. He was always smiling and making jokes whenever he got the chance. He had looked so happy when Sasuke had praised his work that he couldn't help but wonder if that's all the blond truly wanted, to show Sasuke his talent and have him acknowledge it. Perhaps it was a bet, but the thought of that didn't sit too well with him. He drank half of his water and set it beside him on the coffee table, leaning back against the cushions and ignoring the clenching and unclenching of his stomach, he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke? Otuoto, wake up" he groaned and buried his head in the cushion, tightening the blankets around himself.

"Fuck off" he spat when his brother kept nudging his shoulder.

"Just get up so you can go to your bed" Shisui explained, he pondered flipping them off and going back to sleeping. But decided against it, sighing deeply he opened his eyes and sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of them.

"How did work go?" He asked, noticing the way both men tensed up ever so slightly, eyes shifting to each other before their faces went right back to their usual stoic mask. He almost gave in to the urge to frown. Instead he just raised an expectant brow.

"It was good. We had to stay late because of complications" Shisui explained, Sasuke was still convinced they were hiding something from him. He'd find out later though, no point on pressing the matter when he knew damn well they wouldn't crack.

Itachi had gone into the kitchen and came back clutching his book and the sketch in his hand. He noticed the slight widening of his brother's eyes when he noticed what he was holding.

"Sasuke, What's this?" Sasuke tried his best to keep his face blank and shrug it off as if it wasn't a big deal. Shisui turned around and took a look at it. His brows raised near his hairline when he registered the drawing and they both looked at him expectantly. This was going to be a long night.

"There's an art student that I had a confrontation with, he was being loud and I called him out on it. Told him not everyone needed to hear about his art block and lack of talent" his brother glared at him (for being rude, he assumed) but on his lips there was a slight smirk that showed he found the situation amusing. "Anyway, he wanted to prove me wrong so he drew some sketches of me over the past few days and showed them to me today" he finished, keeping eye contact and trying not to seem nervous. He knew they wouldn't let him off the hook easily.

"Sketches? So he drew more than one?" Shisui asked in surprise, locking eyes with his brother. Sasuke rolled his eyes and cursed himself for saying sketches instead of sketch.

"Yes" he bit out, glaring at both of them when they smirked at each other.

"Well that's interesting, from what I can see this boy is rather talented" Itachi remarked, eyeing the drawing. There was a gleam of amusement in his eyes, as if he planned to use this information to piss him off whenever he got the chance. He probably did.

"The idiot can draw" he answered calmly. "I'm going to bed" he announced.

"Is this art student a nice man? Good looking perhaps?" Itachi asked, sasuke's cheeks almost heated up, almost.

"I payed no attention to that" Itachi pursed his lips slightly, wondering why his brother was always so damn difficult with everything. A young, handsome, incredibly intelligent and deep down kind man like Sasuke should have the world at his feet, but he would always push away people.

"Why don't you try talking to him more? He's obviously interested in you" Shisui was always impulsive, despite being an Uchiha. He was passionate and driven, where as the brothers were more calculating and laid back; only acting when needed. He fought the urge to cringe at his cousin's words, already knowing his young brother wouldn't appreciate them.

"He drew me to prove a point to me. He isn't 'interested'" If Itachi didn't know better he'd think his brother was bored and this conversation was indifferent to him. Good thing he did.

"He could have drawn you once. Not multiple times, if that had been his point" he hated pressuring his brother, but sometimes it concerned him how much the young boy had closed himself off ever since that dreaded day. Sasuke had always been calm, calculating, closed in, introverted and even slightly manipulative when he needed to be. But since their parent's death three years ago, it had only gotten worse.

The problem, as usual, was that Sasuke refused to open up. Refused to acknowledge he wasn't the same as he used to be. Itachi was starting to feel hopeless. But he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's never gave up. Much less on family.

Sasuke took a deep breath. And glanced at the paper that his brother was holding.

"Keep it, if you like it so much" with that he got up and headed towards his room. His voice had been cold and collected as usual. Shisui gave him a knowing look.

"Leave it. You know we can't force him to do anything, he's a grown man"

Itachi could only nod and hope this art guy wasn't the type of kid who gave up easily.

Sasuke opened his drawer, and pulled out one of his old sweatpants and a shirt. They were slightly oversized, as most of his clothes were, in a desperate attempt to hide the rolls of fat that clung to his stomach and the width of his thighs. He always made sure to wear darker colors, not only out of preference, but also because they made him appear slightly thinner.

He went to take a shower, making sure to hang a towel over the mirror so he wouldn't accidentally look at himself while naked and stripped off his clothes. He washed himself quickly, being careful not to glance down so he wouldn't catch sight of his protruding belly. He finished his shower and wrapped a towel around himself, drying his skin. He put on his clothes, tightening the sweats around the hips so they wouldn't fall down and went to bed. Trying not to think of blue eyes and bright, blond hair.

"Hey Sasuke! Bastard... Wait!" A loud voice pierced through the music his headphones were blasting. He turned around to see a familiar mop of yellow hair, Naruto's arm rose up and he waved cheerfully, grinning. Sasuke raised a brow at the blond, his arm pulling off one of his headphones as the boy approached him, smile still in place.

"How are you?" The blond asked.

"Tch, idiot. You stopped me to ask me how I'm doing?" He replied, scowling. Naruto's eyes widened and his smile faltered, he glared back.

"Well no, asshole. I just wanted to see if you were busy. I have a free period right now" Sasuke, who had been looking at him with mild disinterest, suddenly focused on him properly.

"I'm headed towards the library to read"

"Great! I can join you" the blond chirped, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. How did Naruto's mood change so quickly? It was baffling.

"Idiot. I said I'm going to the library" how many times did he have to explain himself?

"And I said I can join you, asshole" Sasuke's brow twitched at the insult.

"I can't talk while I read" Naruto shrugged.

"Then I'll keep you company" he argued. Sasuke was about to open his mouth and argue some more. Come up with an excuse of some sort. But Naruto was already walking towards the library.

"Hn"  
-

Surprisingly enough, Naruto kept quiet for about an hour and a half after they had seated themselves in the library. He was just quietly sketching, sitting across from Sasuke with his legs crossed. Sasuke found the sound of the pencil scratching the paper quite soothing. And he continued reading a novel that had been recommended by one of his classmates. Sometimes when he would look up he'd notice Naruto's eyes trained on him and he'd look down when Sasuke's eyes would meet his, smiling softly at him.

He turned a page of his book just as Naruto stopped his sketching and cleared his throat.

"So.. Uh what year are you in?" The blond asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Last year, literature" he replied. Naruto waited for a minute before glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm an art student, it's my last year too. Not that you asked"

"I didn't" he shot back, the blond scowled at him. He considered ignoring the blond again, but he figured he might as well be nice.

"Favorite color?" Naruto's head shot up and he muttered a "huh?" Before he understood what the question was. His eyes lit up.

"Oh, my favorite color? Orange" Sasuke snorted and shook his head.

"Hey.. What's so funny?" He asked angrily.

"Orange is hideous" the black haired boy answered "plus, I don't even know why I asked, both times I've seen you you've been wearing at least one piece of orange clothing" he glanced down at the orange vans Naruto was wearing.

"Orange is not tedious, and it's not my fault you're so emo. Yours is probably black" he shot back, crossing his arms. Why did pretty boy have to be an asshole? Sasuke closed his book.

"Emo?"

"Yes emo. You know, like those guys and girls who get all triggered when they hear a G note on the piano" he joked, half expecting Sasuke to throw the book at him.

"Don't make fun of My Chemical Romance just yet, my wounds are still fresh" the boy replied with a smirk. Naruto grinned at him. Shooting his hands up in surrender.

"And it's dark blue, idiot" he continued.

"Hm?" Naruto's head titled to the side in confusion.

"My favorite color" blue eyes lit up.

"Really? Why not light blue like my eyes?" He teased, wiggling his brows.

"Your eyes are annoying" Sasuke replied. The blond faked offense.

"Excuse me? My eyes are gorgeous and exotic" he argued, chuckling.

"You're blond, tan and your eyes are blue. You're hardly exotic" this boy was something else.

"Well that's cause my dad's dad was European. So like my grandpa, I guess. Well I'm American, born and raised. But my mom is Japanese, and my dad is half Japanese" Sasuke's eyebrows shot up and Naruto was sure that was the most emotion he'd gotten out of the boy yet.

"There's no way you're Japanese"

"Yeah I am. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikase" he responded. "You're Asian too right? Your features kind of give you away"

"Yes. My family was Japanese. They moved here after they got married" he seriously couldn't believe the blond was as well. Well, he did have an Asian air to him. But Sasuke had figured it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

"What do you mean was?" Sasuke was silent for a long time. Before he answered, as stoic as ever.

"They died three years ago, my mom and dad" Naruto's eyes widened and he stiffened up for a second. Sasuke did not need his pity. He hoped Naruto wouldn't give it to him.

Before he could register what was happening, he felt himself surrounded by the heating furnace that was Naruto Uzumaki. It helped soothe the constant state of freezing Sasuke was always in. The boy was hugging him, actually hugging him. His arms were around Sasuke's back, where as his were just hanging by his sides. He coughed slightly and Naruto pulled back, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Sorry. I just felt like doing that" he shrugged and Sasuke took a few breaths trying to calm himself. It had been long since someone other than his brother or his cousin had hugged him.

"Hn"

"You really need to expand your vocabulary you know, 'hn' is not a word" Sasuke smirked at him.

"You're telling a literature student to expand his vocabulary? I hardly believe yours is more extensive than mine" Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh shut it" he rolled his eyes, but he could tell Sasuke wasn't as annoyed as he appeared to be. He heard his belly growl "We've been here for a long time and I'm starving. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Actually I need to head back home, my brother and cousin are probably waiting for me" Naruto felt somewhat relieved that Sasuke had some family to go back to. No one deserved to lose their family like that. He would make sure to call his mom and dad tonight and tell them he loved them.

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow then? We can hang out here?"

"Sure Naruto"


End file.
